


Baby Boy

by m3aculpa



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Community: glee_kink_meme, F/M, Figging, Forced diapering, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His car broke down and Mrs Schuester offered him to borrow the phone. It was the beginning of a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Baby Boy  
>  **Fandom:** Glee **  
> Rating:** Hard R  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Kurt, Terri, Terri/Kurt, Will later  
>  **Warnings:** Forced diapering, non-con, figging  
>  **Word count:** 2230  
>  **Prompt:** Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/1224.html?thread=4270792#t4270792) prompt at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/) : Anyone/Kurt. Forced diapering. (Preferably Kurt being forced.)  
>  **Summary** : His car broke down and Mrs Schuester offered him to borrow the phone. It was the beginning of a nightmare.

When Kurt’s baby decided to break down not far from school, he thought that he might be able to fix it on his hope. That hope died when he took a look under the hood and swore quietly. Somebody had punctured his pump-shaft, making it leak onto the impeller vanes and over-heating the engine. He had a pretty good idea of who had done it. Azimio had been looking just a tad too pleased with himself when he left the vicinity of Kurt’s car.  
   
And his phone had died. He’d been stressed about everything lately (like hiding the pornographic cartoons that kept getting slid under the door from his dad – it would break his heart to see them). He must have forgotten to re-charge the battery.  
   
His fashion sense and high-pitched voice tended to make most Lima inhabitants unfavourable toward him, so he didn’t know if there was much value of asking for help. He took a look around himself and sighed. He really didn’t want to walk home. He also didn’t want to explain the sabotage to his dad.  
   
Wait, didn’t mister Schue live somewhere around here? He thought it might be the area from the time when they hadn’t been able to practise at school (Coach Sylvester had hogged the auditorium). Mrs Schuester hadn’t been happy to have their home invaded by kids, but she couldn’t really say no.  
   
He walked up towards the apartment building when he spotted her. He was a bit leery of her after the entire “Vitamin D” fiasco. Of course he’d known it wasn’t really vitamin D, but come on, a substance used to make methamphetamines? And she’d handed it out to the children like candy!  
   
“Hi, Mrs Schuester!” he called out politely and she turned around with barely concealed hostility. “I’m Kurt Hummel. From Glee Club? Uhm, mister Schue coaches us?”  
   
She suddenly smiled and it was startling. He almost backed up.  
   
“You see, my car broke down,” he continued, ignoring that she gave him the creeps. “And my phone is dead. I wondered if I could please borrow your phone?”  
   
“Of course, sweetie,” she said and it seemed very insincere. “Come on up. I’ll get you something to drink while I’m at it.”  
   
“No, no,” he protested, feeling a bit weirded out. “I just need to borrow your phone. I don’t want to intrude.”  
   
But she wouldn’t take no for an answer and he found himself sitting on the couch, sipping on a glass of something he couldn’t identify. Hadn’t he learnt from the incident with April Rhodes that he shouldn’t do that? She had told him that she’d misplaced their portable phone, silly her. It seemed very fake to his ears, but he was too polite to mention it.  
   
He was starting to feel weird. His mind sent flashes that something was wrong. Trying to get up from the couch, he swayed. He felt dizzy. Then he pitched forward and everything was black.  
   
When he came to, he found himself lying on a bed. Somebody was undressing him and he tried to kick out. But his body was sluggish and wouldn’t move the way he wanted it to. His legs just twitched. He saw Mrs Schuester lean over him as she pulled his shirt off. He wanted to protest, but all that escaped his mouth was a garbled mess of sounds. She pulled off his pants and briefs. Scared tears pooled in his eyes. What was she doing to him?  
   
“Hush, baby,” she whispered. “Mama’s going to take care of you. No, don’t cry, mama’s got you.”  
   
He realised that she was holding a diaper in her hands. He tried to struggle and kick out. When it didn’t work, he tried to wriggle away. But he couldn’t move very well and she forced the diaper on him with relative ease. He started to cry and she kept hushing him, singing lullabies to him, before grabbing a syringe and injecting something into his arm. He went under pretty fast.  
   
He was too drugged to make much resistance and she kept him in that room. It was painted all in blue and had borders with small boats over them. He could see toys and stuffed animals surround him when he turned his head. Whenever he tried to get off the bed, he fell back down too dizzy to move.  
   
She forced him to drink from a zippy cup and eat pureed food only. When he had initially tried to refuse, she dug her fingers hard into his cheeks. With tears of pain in his eyes, he’d been forced to give in. He let her feed him with minimum fuss. She called him her good boy and would let him watch cartoons. It seemed like she honestly believed him to be her baby or toddler. It was all mixed up in her delusion.  
   
He tried to hold it. He really did. But eventually he just had to let go in the diaper. It made him sob in humiliation and his crying attracted Terri. She always seemed to be near, even though she must be working sometime. When she came into the room and realised that the nappy was wet, she hushed him and told him to stop crying. She efficiently switched the diapers and wiped and powdered him.  
   
When he had to take a dump, he felt like dying. He couldn’t even cry because he was so mortified. Sixteen years old and he was wearing a diaper. Not only wearing a diaper, but he’d been forced to use it too. It felt like he was trapped in hell.  
   
“Uh, somebody took a big dump today,” she said and pretended to wave away the odour.  
   
He didn’t cry when she removed the diaper and wiped him. He barely even blinked when she powdered him and put on another one. She made him suck on a pacifier while she changed him. When she was gone he spit it out and curled into a small ball. Tears stung his eyes. He wanted his dad.  
   
He must have been there for days when she decided that he stank and drew him a bath. She was surprisingly strong and managed to drag him into the bathroom. She actually lifted him on her own, before dumping him into the warm water. Supporting his shoulders, she started to wash his hair. He was staring blindly into the air as she watched his hair and then started to wash his body with a sponge.  
   
It felt good to be clean, but… he didn’t want her to touch him.  
   
He stiffened when she started to wash down there. Despite being a seven on the Kinsey scale, he was a sixteen year old boy packed full with hormones. His body was reacting against his will. His cock started to thicken. She washed several times over it with the sponge before letting go off it. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke. Her eyes were glazed over and she seemed to forget that he was her baby boy.  
   
He tried to will his penis down, tried to think non-sexy thoughts, but she tugged and pulled and teased. It felt good to be touched and oh, so very wrong. He didn’t last very long, thankfully. He spilled all over her hand and it woke her up from her trance. She looked confused for a moment, before rage stole over her face.  
   
She slapped him hard enough to send him backwards. He hit his head on the bathtub edge and cried out weakly. She slapped him again and then squeezed his penis so hard that he screamed in pain. Frantically he tried to make his sluggish body scramble away.  
   
“You nasty, dirty, little boy,” she hissed. “Making mama touch you there. Shame on you! Shame!”  
   
His head was ringing from all the hits and he barely noticed when she left. He noticed when she came back. She brought something with her, but placed it well out of his sight. Roughly she pulled him out of the bath and sat him down on the toilet. She towelled him off briskly.  
   
After grabbing the mystery item, she dragged him naked across the apartment. She dropped his upper body onto the mattress, before heaving his legs up over the edge. Her eyes were hard when she looked down upon him. Before turning her back on him.  
   
She busied herself with finding another diaper. She moved to change him, before pausing brief. He watched her fetch the object and realised that it was a thick, finger-shaped piece of peeled ginger. She spread his legs with her hands and made a noise of protest. She ignored him and shoved the ginger inside of his ass. It hurt, but she paid him no heed as she efficiently put the diaper back on and left the room.  
   
The ginger started to tingle and then it started to burn. Any movement made him feel like he was set on fire, so he tried to hold still. He was sobbing when she came back hours later to removed it. She told him he was a disgusting boy, that it was his fault for making her touch him, and left him in the dark.  
   
Alone in the dark, trapped in hell, Kurt decided that he wanted to die.  
   
*****  
   
Will had come to get his last things from the old apartment. He was hoping that Terri wouldn’t be there, but he thought she might be. It was enough to give him a headache, because he seriously didn’t want to deal with her. Absolutely not. He’d had enough.  
   
He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. But as the second passed by, he started rummaging around for his key. He’d put it through the mail-slot when he’d gotten his things. Before he found it, the door was opened and Terri was beaming at him. He almost took a step back. There was something even more deranged about her now.  
   
“Will! Hi! You’re back!” she beamed and nodded to herself. “Good! Good! The baby’s been missing his daddy. Even if I end up take most of the burden and you really should consider spending more time. I support this family, yet he sees more of me than he does of you!”  
   
He followed her warily into the apartment. His hand was jammed into his pocket and he had a firm hold on his cell-phone. The way she kept prattling on about a baby told him that she was acting delusional. If it became worse, he’d have to call somebody to commit her. She was actually scaring him with the manic way she was acting.  
   
When he saw where she was heading, the hurt threatened to overwhelm him again. It was the room they had been preparing for their baby boy. Another wave of heartache hit him and he almost left then and there. But he suddenly thought he heard something. The sound of crying. He followed Terri into the room and froze.  
   
The bed they had picked for the child to have when it was older was not empty. But it was not a child in it. Will felt his eyes widening in horror. Everybody but Burt Hummel had thought that Kurt had run off, since they couldn’t find his car. But there on the bed, the boy lay. Barely recognizable, but it was him.  
   
His next reaction was to throw up, but he forced down the bile. Kurt was naked except from a diaper. A diaper! A pacifier was lying by his head. He was crying desolately and curled further into himself when he heard Terri coo,  
   
“Oh, look, Will! He’s been missing his daddy!”  
   
The nausea rose again when he heard her demented voice. Oh, God, he’d been married to her. How could he not have seen this? How had she managed to hide her insanity from him?  
   
“Terri, he’s not a baby,” he said harshly. “He’s not our son! He’s a sixteen year old boy, for God’s sake! A sixteen year old boy you have tortured.”  
   
Her face just shut off. There was no light in her eyes. Then her face twisted in disgust and she flew towards Kurt, screaming at him to stop that damn crying. Will froze before grabbing the nearest weapon, a heavy book, and hit Terri in the back of the head. Down she went and he tore the tie of his neck. He bound her hands behind her back. He didn’t care if he tied it too hard.  
   
With a pounding heart he turned toward Kurt. The boy was looking at him with red-rimmed eyes and was that finger-shaped bruises around his mouth? He did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Will almost started weeping when he saw the redness in the crease of Kurt’s elbow. She’d been drugging him.  
   
Kurt had momentarily stopped crying. But now his face crumpled in misery again.  
   
“Please, mister Schue, call my dad… call my dad, please… I want my dad, please call him, I want my dad, I want my dad, I want my dad, I want my dad, please, Iwantmydad.”  
   
Will was going to call Burt. He just needed to stop crying so hard he couldn’t speak first.  



End file.
